


Priorities

by Leni



Series: Conversation Starters [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle/Rumpelstiltskin. Set in <a href="http://leni-ba.tumblr.com/post/148190144703/the-long-haul-masterlist">The Long Haul 'verse</a>.</p><p>Prompt: ❝I couldn’t care less. I’m with you right now, that’s all that matters.❞</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> 004\. ❝i couldn’t care less. i’m with you right now, that’s all that matters.❞

Fists banged at the pawnshop door. Even in the backroom, Belle could hear as someone jiggled the doorknob, trying to force it open. Having recognized Emma's voice, it was a safe assumption to believe that the scratches against the metal were her attempt to break in.

But the door would open only to someone of Rumpelstiltskin's blood.

Luckily, Baelfire understood the situation enough not to try unless the world was falling around their ears (in which case, the Charmings would have gotten their audience anyway). Henry also wouldn't try, at least not after the conversation his grandfather had with him the last time.

Which left David and his family no option but to continue knocking.

At least they weren't hollering Rumpelstiltskin's name outside, having finally learned that the incantation only tugged at the Dark One's attention, and whether to attend to it or not was entirely his choice.

But that was still quite the racket.

Sleep forgotten, Belle let out a sigh. "Shouldn't we...?"

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head.

With a roll of her eyes, Belle rose from the cot he'd upgraded in both size and comfort since she'd taken to spending the occasional afternoon - and sometimes a midday nap - with him. "It could be important," she told him as she joined him at the table, leaning over his shoulder to watch as he fiddled with the stubborn insides of an antique watch.

"And yet," he said drily, not taking his eyes away from his work, yet leaning into her touch when she stroked his cheek with the back of her hand, "I couldn't care less."

She run her knuckles over his lips, giggling when he obligingly dropped a kiss on them. "What has you so interested, that you'll leave royalty waiting?"

The answer, apparently, was not work.

One arm came to wrap around her waist, while the other laid the watch down with care. That done, he hauled her against him, one corner of his mouth lifted in a playful grin. "Why, my dear, I'm with you right now. That's all that matters."

Belle threaded her arms around his neck, pulling her husband into a deep kiss.

If the Charmings really needed them, they could follow instructions and call in like the good neighbors they were supposed to be.

(Though, if they insisted with the mannerless banging, Belle would turn her and Rumple's cells off. Rumpelstiltskin would know if their help was actually needed, and given the interest he was giving to the buttons of her blouse, Belle felt confident they could sit out whatever trouble was brewing outside.)

The End  
01/09/16


End file.
